character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch of Despair (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Anime= |-|Wraith Arc= |-|Magia Record= Summary The Witch of Despair, better known as ?????, is a witch who appears in episode 12 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, being born from all the griefs of every magical girl ever existed, due to Madoka's immense wish. She inhabits a comet-sized grief seed and has a fully-shown face; her head is sun disc-shaped, her open mouth resembles the moon, and her right eye resembles the earth. Kyubey states that she has enough power to destroy the whole universe, but the witch is defeated by Ultimate Madoka before she can consume it with her curses. However, the witch returns in'' Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Arc'', where she is seen inside Homura's shield even if Madoka erased her from existence before. It is revealed that Homura's shield acted as the core of the link between the World of Wraiths (the current multiverse) and the World of Witches (the previous multiverse). Therefore, the Witch of Despair was able to interact with the current world, corrupting and decomposing Wraiths with her curses. She was also responsible for the creation and mutation of the Giant Wraith, whom became her manifestation in the World of Wraiths. It is also stated that her manifestation could have destroyed the whole World of Wraiths if not stopped. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A to Low 2-C, will eventually become 2-A Name: ????? Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch of Despair, True Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Godly Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 9), Telepathy (Telepathically talked with Homura), Fusionism and Power Bestowal (Caused Wraiths to become rogue and fused them into the grotesque Giant Wraith), Transformation, Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into a fake copy of Madoka), Portal Creation and BFR (Created a portal to send Homura inside her shield), Non-Corporeal, Flight, Regeneration (High-Godly. Was able to regenerate even after Madoka erased her and the World of Witches from existence), Acausality (Type 4. Can oppose to the laws of the universe and her power doesn't exist in heaven or earth), Large Size (Type 5, will eventually become Type 7), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2. In the World of Wraiths, the Witch of Despair and the World of Witches are considered nonexistent), Avatar Creation (Created the grotesque Giant Wraith with her curses to interact with the World of Wraiths), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Empowerment, Curse Manipulation, Curse Inducement, Corruption and Decomposition Manipulation (Spread innumerable curses into the World of Wraiths, that affected Wraith's bodies and mutated them), Darkness Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Can use dark energy beams to pierce her enemies), Causality Manipulation (Due to her influence, Wraiths don't leave the magical energy necessary to purify a magical girl's soul gem anymore when defeated), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Made Wraiths forget their original purpose), Life Absorption, Culmination (Is the result of the griefs and the curses of all magical girls), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Size Manipulation (Can continue to swell to absurd sizes), Intangibility, Void Manipulation, Despair Embodiment (Is regarded as the Witch of Despair). Resistance to the followings: Law Manipulation (Can oppose to the laws of the universe), Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Universe Level to Universe Level+ (Was stated by Kyubey to have enough power to destroy a universe), will eventually become Multiverse Level+ (Her curses were responsible for the creation and mutation of the Giant Wraith, whom could have destroyed the World of Wraiths, which is the Puella Magi multiverse after Madoka erased the World of Witches. This new multiverse is the equivalent of the World of Witches, with the exception that it contains wraiths instead of witches, and a magical girl doesn't become a witch when she taints her soul gem, but she is taken away by Ultimate Madoka and becomes a part of the Law of Cycles. Being an equivalent of the previous multiverse, it contains infinite timelines. The Witch of Despair is FAR stronger than every Wraith of the multiverse, including the mutated Giant Wraith, and is able to corrupt and mutate wraiths with her curses) Speed: MFTL+ (Was able to reach the earth from the end of the universe in a few seconds. Should be also immensely faster than Itzli), will eventually become Inaccessible (Was able to freely move in the World of Witches, which was a non-existent multiverse during the time of Wraith Arc) Lifting Strength: Galactic '''by sheer size, likely '''Infinite Striking Strength: Universal ''' to '''Universal+, will eventually become Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe Level to Universe Level+, likely Multiverse Level+ (Was able to regenerate from the destruction of the World of Witches, the previous Puella Magi multiverse, which contains infinite timelines. Immortality and Regeneration make her practically impossible to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal to Universal+, will eventually become Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Unknown (Elaborated a brilliant plan inside Homura's shield to interact with the World of Wraiths, corrupting and decomposing most of the Wraiths and causing them to become rogue. Was also able to corrupt and mutate a Moksha Wraith, making it her manifestation in the World of Wraiths; her manifestation became powerful enough to destroy the current multiverse if not stopped) Weaknesses: None Notable NOTE: Contrary to popular belief, the witch seen in episode 12 is not Kriemhild Gretchen or another witch form of Madoka Kaname, but a different character, as we can see in the production book. The book states: “誰でもないマジョ”, which means "Witch that belongs to nobody" and “全てのマホウ少女の絶望から生まれた空気人形”, which means "Airballoon doll born from all magical girls' griefs", meaning she is not related to Kriemhild Gretchen and Madoka, but is the result of all the griefs and the curses of all magical girls. The second page of the book also ranks her as a different character than Kriemhild Gretchen, thus she shouldn't even be called Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen. Even today, we don't have a source to know her true name; even in the Production Note, she is called "?????". However, in the Production Note she is regarded as the "Witch of Despair", whose nature is Direct Petition. Therefore, the best way to call this witch is "Witch of Despair". If you want to see Kriemhild Gretchen's profile, click here. Gallery thecurse1.jpg|The Witch of Despair in the Production Note. thecurse2.jpg|The second page of the Production Note states that the witch in episode 12 is different from Kriemhild Gretchen. thecursehomu.png|The Witch of Despair appears to Homura inside her shield in the Wraith Arc manga. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2